


The Purple Dragon

by reyna70



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Descendants (Disney Movies), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aerys is not mad but still crazy, All Descendants Characters - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Houses of Westeros, Isle of the Lost, Lots of half Targaryens coming, M/M, doom of valyria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna70/pseuds/reyna70
Summary: Hundreds of years before Aegon the conqueror and all Valyrians, Dragonborns walked the earth. Beings with not silver hair and purple eyes, but purple amethyst hair and blue, green or dark grey eyes.They were the builders of Valyria and it’s magic as wells as one of the first powerful witches and warlocks in the planet. Like kings and queens they built an empire including humans they created in their images – the Valyrians.But their most feared power was the ability to turn into dragons. After the fall of old Valyria and the almost extinction of the Dragonborns and Valyrians, all the gods came to an agreement to choose which Targaryens will be born as a Dragonborn.Following the dance of the dragons, the death of Queen Rhaenyra and Prince Daemon Targaryen’s death - the last Dragonborn – at the hands of the dornish, there were no more Dragonborns. What happens when the first one is born after almost 120 years? How will the realm, and the whole world react?
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Allyria Dayne/Brandon Stark, Arianne Martell/Viserys Targaryen, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Baelor Hightower/Elia Martell, Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Cersei Lannister/Aegon Targaryen, Dacey Mormont/Benjen Stark, Daeron Targaryen/Lynesse Hightower, Edmure Tully/Shaena Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen(one-sided), Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Leonette Fossoway/Garlan Tyrell, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyarra Stark/Rickard Stark, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark(one-sided)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all my other work is DEFINITELY NOT abandoned or on hold. I’m just giving myself work and stress by writing two simultaneous, don’t ask me why.  
> By the way, this also another Jon centric.  
> This idea has been stuck in my mind the moment I watched Disney descendants. I loved the whole concept but what really got me hyped to write this was when Mal turned into a dragon. I immediately thought of the Targaryens and their dragons. I have seen few works with the same “taking the form of a dragon” but I kinda wanted to do my own thing.  
> So yeah, I know the first chapter is not that exciting but just read the summary and let my know what you think of it.  
> PS.: Mal does not exist in this universe. Jon is technically Mal but also not lmao. I only used her whole dragon thing for this story. Also the genders will be swapped, meaning that Evie will be male and Jay and Carlos female. All the others in that descendants universe will appear as well.

Westeros 

The Crownlands

House Targaryen: The Royal Family 

• King Aerys Targaryen (Born 244 A.C) silver gold hair and purple eyes. A just ruler from the beginning of his reign , however obsessed with burning enemies and prisoners alive.  
• Queen Rhaella Targaryen (Born 245 A.C) silver long hair and light purple eyes. Sister-Queen to King Aerys Targaryen. A Beautiful and kind woman but not to be underestimated. She birthed seven Targaryen children:  
• Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Prince of Dragonstone (Born 259 A.C) silver hair and deep purple or indigo colored eyes. Prince Rhaegar or Rhaegar the beautiful called by the nobles and small folk is an intelligent young man, who excelled at anything to which he put his mind, and a very skilled musician. The prince loves his books and music more than sword fighting, which concerns the king.  
• Princess Shaena Targaryen (Born 267 A.C) silver gold hair and light purple eyes. A little troublemaker but with the kind heart of her mother. Her beauty is talked about in the whole realm.  
• Prince Daeron Targaryen (Born 269 A.C) silver hair and purple eyes. A shy thin boy who looks up to his big brother Rhaegar in every way. Reading books than training like expected from a prince.  
• Prince Aegon Targaryen (Born 272 A.C) silver gold hair and light purple eyes. Right after his birth everyon knew this prince will become a warrior. Tall like his brothers but slightly meatier than his brother Daeron. He held no interest for books and music and was already showing keenness for the ladies of the court.  
• Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen (Born 274 A.C , died 275 A.C) silver gold hair and purple eyes. The babe only aged a year, befor a sickness took him.  
• Prince Viserys Targaryen (Born 276 A.C) silver hair and purple eyes. Tall boy and thin like his brother Daeron. Already spoiled by his father and very demanding. Thinks himself as the crown prince not his seventeen years older brother Rhaegar.  
• Princess Daenerys Targaryen (Born 279 A.C) silver hair and light purple eyes. The last child of the king and queen. A lovely little girl with the beauty of her mother and sister. 

The Stromsend

House Baratheon 

• Lord Steffon Baratheon (Born 246 A.C) black hair and blue eyes  
• Cassana Baratheon née Estermont (Born 250 A.C, died in childbirth 277 A.C).  
Their children:  
• Robert Baratheon (Born 262 A.C) black hair and dark blue eyes.  
• Stannis Baratheon (Born 264 A.C) black hair and blue eyes  
• Renly Baratheon (Born 277 A.C) black hair and dark blue eyes.

Dorne 

House Martell 

• Prince Doran Martell (Born 247 A.C)  
• Lady Mellario of Norvos (Born 255 A.C) Estranged  
Their children:  
• Princess Arianne Martell (Born 277 A.C) olive skin, large dark eyes and long, thick black hair  
• Prince Quentyn Martell (Born 281 A.C) brown hair, brown eyes  
• Prince Trystan Martell (Born 287 A.C) olive skin and straight black hair  
• Princess Elia Martell (Born 256 A.C), Sister to Prince Doran Martell. Elia Martell was said to be beautiful, slender, with black eyes, and a flat chest. She always had a delicate health, having been born a month premature, which did not permit her much travel in her youth.  
• Prince Oberyn Martell (Born 258 A.C), Brother to Prince Doran Martell. He is a tall, slender, graceful, and fit man, and has a lined and saturnine face with thin eyebrows, black "viper" eyes and a sharp nose.  
• His eight Sand daughters:  
• Obara Sand  
• Nymeria Sand  
• Tyene Sand  
• Sarella Sand  
• Elia Sand  
• Obella Sand  
• Dorea Sand  
• Loreza Sand

The Reach

House Tyrell

• Lord Luthor Tyrell (Born 237 A.C, died 280 A.C)  
• Lady Olenna Tyrell née Redwyne and Queen of thorns (Born 228 A.C)  
Their children:  
• Lord Mace Tyrell (Born 256 A.C)  
• His wife Lady Alerie Hightower (Born 257 A.C)  
Their children:  
-Lord Willas Tyrell (Born 274 A.C) Willas is crippled, with a bad leg. He is described as intelligent, studious, educated, and kind, and is renowned for breeding the finest hawks, hounds, and horses in the Seven Kingdoms. Willas is also described as mild and courtly, fond of reading books.  
-Lord Garlan Tyrell (Born 277 A.C) Garlan is similar in appearance to his younger brother, Ser Loras Tyrell, but he is taller, more broadly built, and has a beard.  
-Lord Loras Tyrell (Born 282 A.C) Loras is exceptionally handsome. His hair is a mass of lazy brown curls and ringlets which tumble over his eyes, which have been described as brown, liquid gold.  
-Lady Margaery Tyrell (Born 283 A.C) Margaery has thick, softly curling brown hair and large brown eyes. She has a slender but womanly figure with smooth and unblemished pale skin and small breasts.  
• Lady Mina Tyrell (Born 259 A.C)  
• Lady Janna Tyrell (Born 262 A.C)

The Westerlands

House Lannister

• Lord Tywin Lannister (Born 242 A.C)  
• His wife Lady Joanna Lannister (Born 244 A.C, died in childbirth 273 A.C)  
Their children:  
• Lady Cersei Lannister (Born 266 A.C), a strikingly beautiful woman, with golden hair, emerald green eyes, fair skin, and a slender, graceful figure.  
• Lord Jamie Lannister (Born 266 A.C) tall, handsome young man, with curled hair the color of beaten gold. He has flashing cat-green eyes, and a smile that cuts like a knife.  
• Lord Tyrion Lannister (Born 273 A.C), is a dwarf, with stubby legs, a jutting forehead, mismatched eyes of green and black, and a mixture of pale blond and black hair.

The Iron Lands

House Greyjoy

• Lord Balon Greyjoy (Born 255 A.C)  
• His wife Lady Alannys Harlaw (Born 252 A.C)  
Their children:  
• Lord Rodrik Greyjoy (Born 270 A.C)  
• Lord Maron Greyjoy (Born 272 A.C),  
• Lady Asha Greyjoy (Born 275 A.C), a skinny girl with knob knees and a face full of pimples  
• Lord Theon Greyjoy (Born 278 A.C), lean, dark, handsome youth, with black hair, and a lean, dark face

The North

House Stark 

• Lord Rickard Stark (Born 240 A.C)  
• Lady Lyarra Stark (Born 244 A.C)  
Their children:  
• Lord Brandon Stark (Born 262 A.C), grey eyes, tall and handsome  
• Lord Eddard Stark (Born 263 A.C), long face and long brown hair  
• Lady Lyanna Stark (Born 266 A.C), brown hair, long face and grey eyes  
• Lord Benjen Stark (Born 267 A.C), sharp features and blue-grey eyes

The Vale

House Arryn

• Lord Jon Arryn (Born 219 A.C), reputation for being prudent, calming and wise, and kindly and trusting  
• First wife Lady Jeyne Royce, died in childbed and their daughter stillborn  
• Second wife Lady Rowena Arryn, died of a winter chill. No children  
• His heir Elbert Arryn (Born 257 A.C). Nephew of Jon Arryn

The Riverlands 

House Tully

• Lord Hoster Tully (Born 238 A.C)  
• Lady Minisa Tully née Whent (Born 250 A.C)  
Their children:  
• Lady Catelyn Tully (Born 265 A.C) beautiful, with fair skin, long auburn hair and blue eyes  
• Lady Lysa Tully (Born 267 A.C) pretty, slender, high-breasted girl, dimpled and delicate  
• Lord Edmure Tully (Born 268 A.C) auburn hair and deep blue eyes

Small Council

• King Aerys Targaryen  
• Lord Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King  
• Maester Aemon Targaryen, Grand Maester  
• Master of coin, Lord Qarlton Chelsted  
• Master of laws, Lord Symond Staunton  
• Master of ships, Lord Lucerys Velaryon  
• Master of whisperers, Varys  
• Lord Commander of the Kingsguards, Ser Gerold Hightower

Every known Dragonborn:  
• Conquerer Queen Rhaenys Targaryen  
• Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen, the dragon queen  
• Daeron Targaryen, the young dragon


	2. Day of the Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History of the Dragonborns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really drained my energy, damn.   
> but anyway, here we go...

Long ago, before the first andals set foot in Westeros and the century of bloods had not taken place yet, Dragonborns graced the earth. No one knew, where they had come from or what their intention was at that time. They were different, unlike any other ethnicitiy in the known world. The people were awestruck when they first caught a glimpse of them. Porcelain skin with sharp jawlines and toned high cheekbones, midnight amethyst hair with a pinch of blue in it and different colors of their eyes were the most strikingly features about them. They were truly gorgeous and magnificent.

Following their arrival in Essos many were confused, scared and distrustful of them. However no one dared to approach them in fear of spiking a war with an unknown enemy. In order to keep the peace and maintain calmness , the rulers and magisters of the important parts of Essos called a council, inviting those four foreigners. They were unsure if they could understand their language, but their sudden appearance in front of the gates, answered their speculations. The walked in synchronization with one another. It was quite a intimidating view.

Two women and two men. Their clothings were of regular material but quite outstanding. The women and men wore all tight leather suits emphasize their muscular, tall figures. The wore the the colors of black, dark purple and dark blue, exactly the colors of their hair fascinated everyone in attendance. All four had rings, bracelets and necklaces in silver and black including the young women wearing black tiaras on their heads. The magisters were speechless with greedy eyes staring at them. The room was filled with soldiers lined up at the walls and at every corner, and yet they revealed no signs of discomfort or potential danger. They were calm and came peacefully and willingly to hear what the magister had to say. Unbeknownst to the Dragonborns the whole meeting was a pretence to steal everything they had, sell them to slavers and make them their house and sex slaves.

It all happened too quickly. One moment a magister of one the free cities was rambling on, and the next a soldier threw a spear the apparent leader of the group. The weapon shattered and the remaining pieces fell on the ground. Nobody moved. No sound or breathing could be heard. The magister and rulers looked to four foreigners at the end of the table, when they saw it. His eyes, glowing in bright piercing green. His hand was raised beside of him, his palm facing them. The magisters screamed to their soldiers to attack and kill them, when the taller woman stood up, with glowing green eyes, formed her hand into a fist and all soldiers dropped dead at their spot. The rulers were panicking and dropping to their knees begging for mercy. Meanwhile on the other side the huge doors, there were more soldiers trying to enter the room with force. The other man and woman, stood up from their seats and positioned themselves infront of the door. The tall woman walked up next to the leader. They locked eyes for a moment as she nicked her head towards were the other two were shielding the doors, before joining them. The magisters were dumbfounded and examined the extreme situation in front of their eyes. The four took three steps back from the doors. No fear or hesitation was found on their faces.

The slightly shorter woman raised her arms and her hands were side by side with the palms to the door. She said something in a unknown language with her hands motioning like to open a cupboard, opening the doors forcefully. The soldiers had no real chance. Everytime they ran towards the four, one of them would wave their hand, and half of them would be smashed against a wall with so much force it knocked them out. The four marched as an army against everyone in the mansion. Killing and make a pathing for themselves. As they made it outside of the gates, unharmed, they lined up side by side, looking at the mansion. At eacht sides of the alleys were guards who came for back up. They four were outnumbered. But what happened next marked the reputation and fear of the Dragonborns. All four closed their eyes for a moment and at the same time reopened them. Bright green eyes staring up to the sky. A storm was brewing with lightning in the clouds. From the sunny day it went dark and grey. The small folk were terrified, fleeing for safety. Suddenly a black cloud emerged from the ground circling up and engulfing the leader of the group, until nothing could be seen of him. The other three followed right after. Black Clouds circling them from their feet up until nothing but shadow like clouds could be seen. The storm was getting rougher and louder by the minute.

The guards had no idea what was about to happen. Right when they took formation to attack, that is when they heard it. A roar. Not an animal roar no, something bigger, mightier and scarier. Those black clouds going higher and higher when they vanished and four dragons were flying above them. Some ran other went down to one knee. The dragons were huge, covering the entire mansion and the near by houses. They were of different colors but one was on every dragon – purple. Two burned down the mansion to the ground with every magister and ruler inside. The other two flew to the harbor destroying more than half of the ships. However, they all made sure not to attack innocent people. After they were done they flew over the city reminding every single one of them who they were messing with. The events of what happened spread all over the continents. Whispers of humans who turned into big fire breathing creatures and burning their enemies. Since that day, people called it _The Day of The Dragons_.

**Valyria**

After the events in Essos, the Dragonborns searched for a new home, an escape from rapacious rulers. They were furious for what happened and decided to build an island of their own and them as good but impartial. Before them, old valyria was an empty landscape with no living soul there. It took them years but their work paid off remarkably.

Yet, they were not quite satisfied. They needed people, a folk to rule and prosper. All four used a drop of their blood and their magic, to create humans. Beings not exactly like them, but close. The Dragonborns formed them to be ethereal beautiful like them, with fair skin and good-looking face features. Their hair were made silver and their eyes purple. The women insisted to have at least one trait from them. What they all agreed was not to give them their powers. Not the ability to be a dragon nor perform witchcraft. They called them Valyrians.

For years they all lived in peace. Their city grew by the years. The people worshipped their creators with love and gratitude. The Dragonborns were considered gods in their eyes. Valyrians also called them “true dragons” since they technically were dragons and did not only have the dragon blood like the valyrians. After some time the inhabitants were tired of calling them “Dragonborns” and “true dragons”, so the four gave themselves names. Their leader was called Ārāgon, the other man Verrāx, the taller woman Synār and the shorter woman Rhānā.

Valyrians were intelligent beings. They learnt fast and even managed to form valyrian steel, with the help of the Dragonborns naturally. The four wrote down every spell and blood magic spell in books and taught their people their own language – high valyrian. Valyrians mated with each other in order to keep their precious dragonborn blood pure. Over the time some valyrians grew envious of the Dragonborns. Having their blood running in their veins but not the power to turn into fire breathing beasts. While there were no uprisings, tension between the valyrians and Dragonborns increased every day. The four discussed this growing problem, when Synār suggested something that will change the history of valyria. They entered one of the many volcanoes in valyria. Lava surrounding their their path to the core of the volcano. The heat was immense and truly unbearable. It was so hot that a normal person would literally melt away. But the true dragons people were completely immune, to fire and heat. The valyrians were in some way resistant to heat too, due to the their given dragon blood and magic surrounding them. With their magic and again their blood they created dragons. Birthed from the fire of the volcano. While the valyrians were able to tame and ride them, the dragons had a much deeper connection to their kin. Which means that dragons have their riders, but the Dragonborns could also command them and they had to listen and follow that command. The dragons were also a little bit different. While the four had four lumps and much thicker scales, the valyrians dragons had two and were slimmer.

During the doom many dragons were killed and the history of valyria turned into ash. The Dragonborns took their form and tried to stop the distraction of their empire somehow – without success. While many thought the dragonborn line will go extinct, there was pact made that no one knew about. The all the known gods witnessed the massacre in Essos and feared that the four were too dangerous. One night the god’s visited all four. The gods knew what will happen to valyria and there was nothing that can be done to stop. But since their existence in the world brought more magic back they came up with a part solution. The moment they draw their last breath, their powers and magic will continue into one of the families in valyria. Including their looks and of course the power to become a dragon. Also, only the gods will decide which valyrian who’s family survived the doom, will be born as a Dragonborn. They four all agreed to the terms. After the doom of valyria and the deaths of Ārāgon, Synār, Verrāx and Rhānā, the gods got to work. It was that difficult who survived were the Targaryens. Deanys the dreamer foresaw the doom and managed to convince her father to flee Valyria.

**After the doom**

In the wake of the doom, many believed the Dragonborn line gone and they were right – in some way. The gods made the decision to let the first known Dragonborn after the doom be born – Rhaenys Targaryen.

Rhaenys was the youngest sister to Aegon and Visenya. The moment she left her mother womb the maester and nurses knew immediately what she was. It was unmistakable with her hair dark purple. When Aegon Targaryen decided to conquer Westeros, Rhae had already been quite powerful. Sadly, Lord Aenys Targaryen could not save all books for spells and some she had find out herself. Those spellbooks are well hidden in Dragonstone and only a Dragonborn could get access to. Her magic gave life to one of the dragon eggs saved before the doom and gave it the name Meraxes. When taking her form, she was bigger than Vhagar and Meraxes but much smaller than Balerion.

The conquest was going victorious. All their planning on Dragonstone was working out. They advanced south, where all three dragons including Rhae, took part in the decisive Field of Fire – the only battle in which all four of the dragons took to the sky at the same time during Aegon's Conquest. Together, Meraxes, Vhagar, Rhaenys and Balerion killed four thousand men, burning them alive. King Mern IX Gardener died, and with him House Gardener. The army was broken, and House Targaryen was victorious. Following the field of war, whispers travelled through Westeros. Foreigners invading their lands and burning whole armies. But the most bizarre talk was about a woman with purple hair and light purple eyes, taking a dragon’s form. Nobody believed those rumors of course, which was their mistake.

Rhaenys next flew with Meraxes to the Trident in the riverlands, where she met with her brother and sister and their dragons, to face King in the North Torrhen Stark, who eventually bend the knee so safe the north. Afterwards, Rhaenys and Meraxes flew to Dorne, to demand their submission. She did not find an easy conquest, as every castle she encountered was empty and abandoned, with only women and children and old men left in the towns and villages. Finally, she and Meraxes arrived in Sunspear, where only the eighty-year-old Meria Martell, Princess of Dorne, remained. Meria told Rhaenys to inform Aegon that Dorne would neither fight nor kneel and would have no king. Rhaenys warned Meria that the Targaryens would return, and departed Sunspear, leaving Dorne the only unconquered kingdom. Queen Rhaenys led the first assault on Dorne, seizing Dornish seats as she approached Sunspear, and burning the Planky Town on Meraxes.

In 10 AC at Hellholt, an iron bolt from a scorpion went through Meraxes's eye, and before rhaenys could change into her own dragon form, they both fell from the skies. Their deaths were the beginning of the Targaryen hatred towards the dornish.

**Dance of the Dragons**

The Targaryens have been the ruling family for 129 years since Aegons conquest. Great kings like Aegon The Conquerer, Jaehaerys the conciliator have sat the throne. But unfortunately, also godawful kings like Maegor the cruel ruled Westeros. It was well known kn the whole realm that the Targaryens liked to keep it in the family. They married their sisters or other close relatives not only to maintain their special looks but also to bring Dragonborns back in the world. Aegon Targaryen considered his sister Rhae a true dragon and since it was their magic that brought dragons into world hundreds of years ago. Everyone in the whole world wanted to see a Dragonborn again in their lives. To witness their great power in display. Yet It has been 119 years since Queen Rhaenys Targaryen’s death. Many maesters speculated that the Dragonborns were extinct for good. Numerous people who practice magic in some way have been called to kings landing. No magic worked on the pregnant women who carried a Targaryen in their belly. All babes came out with silver hair and blue or purple eyes. Until one day - Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen, Born with purple hair and purple eyes.

The whole realm was exhilarated with the birth of the second Dragonborn since Aegons Conquest. Rhaenyra was the only living child of King Viserys I Targaryen by his first wife, Lady Aemma of House Arryn. Rhaenyra had two brothers, both of whom died in the cradle. Rhaenyra became a dragonrider at the age of seven, when she flew into the sky on the back of a young dragon, whom she named Syrax. A year later she was told by her parents why she had no silver hair and what power she possessed. In one of the documents recorded about the three conquerers it was said that Rhaenys first transformed at the age of fourteen. But her magical powers she had since birth. Essosi People and others called them witches and warlocks. Rh’ollor followers leveled them to be the most powerful ones to ever exist.

In 105 AC, Rhaenyra's mother, Aemma, died birthing Rhaenyra's second brother, Prince Baelon, who died a day later. King Viserys then proclaimed Rhaenyra his heir, having all the lords of the Seven Kingdoms swear fealty to her, promising to honor and defend her rights of succession. In addition, Rhaenyra was named Princess of Dragonstone. She was to be the first queen since conquerer queen Visenya. King Viserys remarried in 106 AC, to Lady Alicent Hightower, and stepmother and stepdaughter initially got along well. That changed when Alicent birthed the king two sons, Aegon in 107 AC and Aemond in 110 AC, yet Viserys did not proclaim either boy his heir. Great lords asked the king many times about the line of succession, regarding his two sons and his firstborn daughter. King Viserys was furious with his advisors. Roaring with anger about how they could try to set aside a true dragon. Since then no lord had the guts to bring up the succession. With king Viserys‘ death everything went downhill. The Hightower’s proclaimed Aegon the king of Westeros instead of Rhaenyra, and in doing so spiking a civil war known as the dance of the dragons.

Rhaenyra was later betrayed by Ser Alfred Broome, whose men slew the remainder of her Queensguard. Her half-brother Aegon II then arrested her and with chains created by some warlocks from Asshai, they blocked her powers and dragon form. Her had her fed to his own dragon, Sunfyre, at Dragonstone. The war ended when Aegon II died in 131 AC with no male issue, and was succeeded by Rhaenyra's and Daemon's elder son, Aegon III.

**The young Dragon**

Daeron Targaryen was born in 143 A.C and was the eldest son of King Aegon III Targaryen and Queen Daenaera Velaryon. He was the first male Dragonborn since the doom. Young Daeron was handsome, being clean-shaven with long hair. A warrior and conqueror, Daeron was self-confident and charismatic. He was also an elegant writer. Daeron has been considered great by some but mad by others. As a child he would use his powers to cause mischief and similar things. Daeron planned his conquest of Dorne with the aid of Lord Alyn Velaryon. The campaign showed great promise as Daeron went over and revised the mistakes that were made in the First Dornish War. After several battles, the Prince of Dorne and two score Dornish lords bent the knee in the Submission of Sunspear in 158 AC, within a year of the invasion's beginning. Daeron became the first Targaryen king to conquer Dorne and unite all Seven Kingdoms for the first time. Although the Dornish nobility had submitted to House Targaryen, the Dornish smallfolk continued to resist. Daeron rearly used his dragon form and during the conquest he did not want to burn innocent people. Thinking the Dornish were again willing to submit, Daeron met with them under a peace banner in 161 AC. However, in a betrayal, the Dornishmen attacked Daeron and his retinue. He used every spell he could think to get out but unfortunately Daeron never was very interested in magic. The eighteen-year-old king died with Blackfyre in his hand, surrounded by a dozen enemies.

**The first ones died in the doom. The conquerer Queen killed by the dornish. The dragon queen betrayed by her men. The young dragon ambushed. It has been 118 years and eight Targaryens. Yet no true dragon born. Are the gods angry for happened to their gifted people? Will the history of the legendary Dragonborns vanish? Will the realm ever witness greatness once more? Will there be no purple haired humans again or are the gods giving them all one last chance, one last Dragonborn?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think? And yes i randomly picked people to dye their hair lol. some paragraphs i copied from this awoiaf.org because everything is perfectly explained  
> Pleasseee comment so i can know if people like this or not. as usually stay polite.  
> Next chapter will be meeting the targaryens and other houses as well.  
> until... next one :P


	3. The past and the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in italics are either thoughts or flashbacks.

**279 A.C.**

**King’s Landing**

**King Aerys Targaryen**

“Your majesty, you should consider marriages outside your family.” Of course, Lord Tywin Lannister, my right hand. We were close friends in the our youth but since his father dragged the Lannister name trough the mud, he has become ruthless and ambitious. His wife’s death years later added fuel to his rage burning inside of him. He was cold, distance and watching from afar how matters are unfolding. Looking for opportunities to rise his family’s status once again.

Still I nodded my head for him to continue. _Let’s see what he suggests now_. “Your son, crown prince Rhaegar has already reached a marriageable age, your grace. He’s twenty years old and not even betrothed.” His green eyes staring right at me. “My daughter, Cersei is a beauty. There is a reason why everyone calls her the light of the west. An alliance will benefit the crown greatly, my king.” 

There it is. Rhaegar. My first born. My heir. A handsome young man with the clear valyrian traits. Silver hair and indigo eyes. He is fit, muscular and tall like me. Rhaegar is a artistic young man. He already learned to read books when he was three years old and started to play the harp at eight years old. He is not a bad painter as well. He is smart, open minded and kind to everyone. His love for sword play came much later but he improved since then, to my relief. Many say he will go down as one of the greatest kings in the Targaryen history and I agree. However, I do not trust Tywin like I used to. And there is a reason why my son is not betrothed, yet.

“I hear you, my lord hand. He is a grown man and ready to marry and give me heirs. But my queen and I are still discussing which bride will be best for our son.” I made sure to make eye contact with Tywin on this one. 

The rest of the meeting went with no major issues and I dismissed my advisors. As I went back to my bed chambers the day the wood witch arrived crosses my mind…

_The court room was filled with all important lords and ladies of the realm. King Jaehaerys sat on the throne, attending to the problems of the people. It was a dull affair with nothing major issues. The courting was coming to an end when a figure stepped in front of the steps of the throne. The person was wearing a dark brown robe with the hoody over its head. There was not much to see other than that the person was clearly a dwarf. Jenny was friends with her and thought her to be one of the children of the forest. The dwarf woman, whom Jenny brought to court, prophesied that the prince that was promised would be born from the line of Prince Aerys and Princess Rhaella Targaryen. A prince of ice and fire. Not only that but he will born as a Dragonborn._

_Whispers erupted throughout the hall at the mention of a true dragon being brought back to world after the last one died decades before. When Prince Jaehaerys heard of the prophecy and a possible human-dragon child being born again, he arranged a marriage between his two children. Aerys knew that there was a possibility he would marry inside his family. The Targaryens were well known for that so there was not much he could do about it. Moons later they married and Rhaella got pregnant. The realm was joyful of the news and since the visit and prophecy of the woods witch spread everywhere in Westeros, the small folk, commoners and highborns were cheerful for the Dragonborn coming. Feasts took place in every kingdom. At every corner of the kingdom, people celebrated until the tragic day. His father king Jaehaerys could not wait for the babe to arrive and lit a fire to hatch the dragon eggs inside the castle. It failed and many of his family died. Miles away from the fire of the castle his sister Rhaella went into labor. After hours of pain and screaming she gave birth to our first child. As soon as the mid wife lifted the babe for us to see it, Aerys face fell. **Silver hair**. He had the normal valyrian looks. He was no Dragonborn like the witch prophesied. All this was for naught.   
_

_Following the disaster of Summerhall he kept researching and looking for clues for this prince. His relationship with his uncle Aemon also grew._

**_Maesters chamber_ **

_“Did that witch lie, uncle? Aerys was desperate and angry. Queen Rhaella gave birth to another child. A princess. But with silver gold hair and light purple eyes.  
_

_“I cannot say for sure, dear nephew. She did appear out of nowhere and disappeared after our familiys tragedy.” He said with his low voice.  
_

_“But what I can tell you is that, conquerer Queen Rhaenys was the youngest of the three and a Dragonborn. The witch did say from your line, however she did not say which line or which child. I would suggest to keep trying, as long as my nieces health is stable.”_

They kept trying for their prophesied child but every time the babe came as a normal valyrian. And now his youngest Daenerys, also no Dragonborn unfortunately, will already celebrate her one year names day next year. There will be a tourney not only to celebrate his daughters one year names day, but also the 280 year Targaryen reign. After her birth his uncle told both him and his sister that trying again for another babe could be dangerous for the mother and child. 

Rhaella was thirty-four so still young, but the seven pregnancies had burdened her health. Six children. Six little Targaryens. And no true dragon among them. Maybe uncle Aemon was right. The witch did say the the special child will be born in mine and Rhaella’s line. _Mayhaps a grandchild? A great grandchild?_

He found his wife in their chambers, nursing Daenerys. Normally it would be inappropriate for a highborn lady or in this case a queen to breastfeed their children, but Rhaella would have none of that. She nursed everyone of their children and she still fit to do so with their youngest bundle of joy.

“How is she?” As I stepped closer to my wife and daughter. She is a gorgeous little babe with silver hair and light purple eyes. _She will break a lot of hearts_.

“She is fine. Just finished.” She covered herself up and called for a wet nurse to carry her daughter back to the nursing chamber. She took a seat at the table with food waiting to be eaten. The red and black colors suits her well with her long silver hair falling down on her back.

“How was the council meeting, dear husband?” Her voice sweet and interested. His marriage to his sister was difficult at the beginning. Being forced to marry without a say in it made him bitter and angry sometimes. But after every child Rhaella birthed their respect and love for one another grew.

“Same as usual. Although my lord hand was again trying to betroth his rancorous daughter to our son. I made it sure that house Targaryen must fulfill that prophecy by first letting the child be born. His nasty daughter is not the one.” Rhaella hummed. She was friends with lady Joanna Lannister and got along very well. It is a shame that her daughter turned out be more like her stern father. 

“I do remember that day very vividly. That dwarf woman talking nonsense about some a hero. A Dragonborn especially. “ she sighed. “But what stuck with me was her saying that the child we will be of ice and fire. The song of ice and fire.” Aerys stepped closer to her, sensing that she is on to something. 

“House Targaryen is clearly the fire. What other house could be the ic-“ his eyes widened. “House stark” she finished his thinking. “The witch did not specifically say that it will our child. Perhaps it is the child of one of our own children, Aerys. A grandchild.” He nodded still in shock somehow. _Was she right? Could the Dragonborn be born from our own children?_

“Dear husband, it is time to discuss marriage alliances for our children.” 

**Rhaegar Targaryen**

He was sparring with his two close friends Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell. While he won against Ser Oswell once, he barely could get a hit on Arthur. It was frustrating and his smirk was getting annoying as well. 

“Should we go for another round, your grace” he said with a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes at him

“Fuck you. One day I will beat you filthy dornish man.” Ser Oswell enjoying this with a good loud laugh.

“My oh my. If only her grace knew that her precious boy can curse like some commoner from the streets.” He continued joking. Of course I made sure that nobody else could hear me. The reprimanding I would receive would be painful.

“Brother!” That was Shaena’s voice sounding through the training yard. As she approached with Ser Jonothor Darry and her little ducklings, his kingsguard both bowed to her and Ser Jonothor to me. She sent them a smile and slightly looked down on them. His sister loved to get all the attention wherever she went. She was not cruel or a brat like Viserys but a little bit stuck up when she wanted to be.

“Dear sister. What brings you here?” The sun hitting me right in the face forcing me to squint my eyes. She shrugged. “I was bored. And yes Daeron and Jae are busy.”

“Let me guess, you want me to walk with you through the gardens?” She gave him the brightest smile. How could i reject. 

He took a quick bath, dressed himself in the most expensive clothes in red and black and offered Shaena his arm to take. The walk was mostly quite with a little chat here and there. When suddenly she asked a question that shocked him.

“Do our parents love us, brother?” She spoke in an undertone. She genuinely wanted to know but was afraid of the answer. 

“Absolutely. Why would you say that?” My face in a deep frown. We made our way to one of the balcony with a view to the sea. Her head was low and she was fidgeting her her hands. 

“Well. Everyone in the realm knows about the prophecy. Of a child being born in our parents line. It’s just— I think they are disappointed that none of us are that Dragonborn. And I heard that mother will probably not have anymore children because of the risks.” She was really worried and sad. 

“Shaena look at me.” Her eyes slowly meeting his. “Our parents love us. No matter what. And we don’t know if what the witch said is true. Do not listen to the rumors and trust what I say. Got it?” She reluctantly nodded her head and hugged him tight. 

_Is she right, tho? Are our parents really disappointed? Perhaps I should talk to them._


	4. The southern dragon and the northern wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar and Lyanna are told who they will marry

**279 A.C.**

**Dorne**

„I can’t wait for the tourney in a couple of months, mother. All those handsome, gallant knights and of course the royal princes will be there, won’t they? Her Elia spoke excitedly. Princess Leia of house Martell was walking with her daughter through the water gardens. It was another hot day in Dorne and looking around some women had little covered. Not that is was uncommon in Dorne. Dornish never had a problem presenting their bodies even in public. Their reputation for hot-bloodedness and sexual fantasies and adventures were well known in the realm. Unlike in the other six kingdoms, bastards in Dorne were not seen as mistakes or stains but as products of love and lust.

Elia was her only daughter. She was a lovely young woman with long dark brown wavy hair and black eyes. Due to her being born premature, Elia sometimes struggled with her health. But she was strong and the Martell blood ran hot in her veins.

She kindly smiled at her,” Yes, dear. Crown prince Rhaegar, Princess Shaena and prince Daeron will be there. But of course the crown prince is more important. You know why, right darling? Leia raised a brow at her. She blushed,”Yes, mother. My duty is to seduce the crown prince. But you said that you have been writing with to the queen? About the proposal?”. Her confused black eyes matching her mother black eyes. “I have sweetling. Me and the queen are friends since I was one of their ladies in waiting. But her responses were always that the king decides who will marry into the family. That is why you need to be on your best for the prince, the moment we arrive at the castle. There are countless ladies trying to achieve the goal to get the prince.” Princess Leia raised her hand to brush her daughters hair. “You will need to leave a mark so the prince notices you immediately. If you succeed, you be the next queen of the seven kingdoms.” Elias eyes sparked at the idea of becoming queen.

**Kings Landing**

Crown prince Rhaegar was waking down the halls towards his fathers office. During one of his plays a servant girl informed him of his parents needing to speak to him, immediately. Rhaegar was a bit nervous at the urgency but quickly left the room, with Ser Arthur at his heels. He knocked at the doors.

“Come in.” Sitting at the desk were his father and mother. Both had a quite blissful expressions. _What is this about?_ His mother tapped the empty chair for him to sit.

“Son. You have grown to handsome young man. You are good with numbers and studies and skilled with the sword. I am proud to call you my blood and so is your mother.” Rhaegar sent a quick to his mother who had a kind smile on her face. “Thank you father.” The king nodded at his response.

“I am sure you are aware of the prophecy?” Rhaegar nodded,”Every Person in the world knows of that prophecy, father.”

“That’s right. The reason your mother and I married in the first place, was because of the supposed Dragonborn being our own child. Which was not the case.” He clearly referred to him and his siblings. He continued,”Your mother and I came into thinking that maybe it will be our grandchild.” Rhaegar blinked. “The witch said that the child be of ice and fire. Fire is clearly our house which means that only other house associated with ice is house stark.” He looked at his mother for confirmation and she nodded lightly.

“House stark is powerful house when it comes to their origins. Bran the builder, the children of the forest, wargs. They contain great magic. Your father and I think that house Stark is the solution.” Her hand on top of his. “Lord Rickard Stark has a daughter. His only daughter from four children. We’ve heard whispers of her being very beautiful and loyal.”. Rhaegars head were filled with thoughts. He knew he would marry soon. But still it was very sudden. “How old is she?” The crown prince asked his parents.

“She will turn fourteen in the coming months” his father responded.

“Fourteen. Isn’t she a bit to young for me.” Rhaegar voice full of shock and a little of disgust.

“Yes, my son but you will be not marrying until she bled. You are only betrothed for now. And at the tourney you will meet and it will be announced to the realm” Rhaegar swallowed. Yet, his parents were somehow right. They needed this prophesied child and if that meant he will be betrothed to a fourteen year old girl from the coldest part of the realm, then so be it.

“I assume you have already sent a letter of this proposal?” Rhaegar asked nonchalantly. His parents both nodded. “So be it. I will marry her as soon as she flowers.” His mother kissing his cheek.

He made the decision to enter the library to think. Arthur noticing his strange behavior but not saying anything right now.

**Winterfell**

The Starks were lined up for the arrival of their beloved son, Eddard. Lord Rickard Stark in the middle, his wife to his left and Brandon, Lyanna and Benjen to his right. Benjen and Lyanna were the most inpatient about meeting their brother again. It has been eight years since Ned left Winterfell to be fostered in the vale.

The gates opened and at the front on top of his grey horse was Ned. Silent, dutiful Ned. Even seated on his horse you can see he has grown some inches. He even had a little beard. He dismounted his horse and walked up to his father.

“Father. I am relieved to see you all well.” His father usually stoic face had a smile. So did his mother’s. “Glad to have you back with us, my son.” Lady Lyarra Stark couldn’t hold back anymore and hugged her son dearly. “My boy” she whispered. Next was Brandon who ruffled his hair a bit before also giving him a bear hug. Lyanna was literally bouncing like a little girl waiting for candy where she was standing. “Brother” she jumped at him. Ned did not expect anything less and spun her around a couple of times. Her laughter heard throughout the yard. “That can’t be my little brother, benji?” Ned asked him with a bright smile. “It is me brother. It is nice to have you back.” They too hugged for awhile.

They spent the next moments talking about Ned adventures, when the Winterfells maester came with haste. “My lord. A raven from the king.” Everyone had a confusing look. The north rarely intervened in the politics of the south and now they received a letter from the king personally?

They all decided to continue in the office of lord Stark. Arriving there the whole family and the maester anxiously waited for lord Rickard to read the letter. He opened it but did not read it out loud yet. His face first stern, then slightly confused and the end shocked.

“What is it” the lady of Winterfell asked her husband. Lord Rickard looked up at his wife. His face astonished. He also glanced at his daughter who frowned. Brandon became inpatient,”Father is going on?” He pushed for answer. Just to make sure he read the letter again. Blaming his age for maybe misunderstanding the saying in the letter.

“His grace, king Aerys has made a proposal for a marriage.” Lyarra gasped. All the of Stark children raised their brows, understanding the situation. Even the maester had a surprised look on his face. A marriage between house Stark and house Targaryen?

“Between which children, Rickard?” Lyarra leaned forward. She knew Brandon was off the table since he will be marrying Hoster Tully’s eldest daughter, so that leaves Ned, Lyanna and Benjen.

Rickard only glanced another time to his daughter but quickly looked away.

“Between.. crown prince Rhaegar and… our daughter Lyanna.” Silence. No reaction. No gasps. Nothing. You could only hear the workers continuing their lives not knowing what unbelievable situation just occurred right know. Everyone came to look at Lyanna. The girl was opening her mouth and closing it like a fish. Brandon too had a frown on his face while Ned had a look that was not quite clear.

Lyarra stood up from her seat at walked towards her daughter. “Lyanna? Honey?” She was trying to bring back her daughter from the sudden revelation. “I am going to marry the crown prince?” He asked frightened. Now that was a strange sign. Lyanna was a fierce girl with an unlimited loyalty towards her family and never showed signs of cowardice or fear. This clearly spooked her.

“Why her? No offense, Lya.” Ned wanted to know. “The king and queen believe that their Dragonborn child will come from their son and you, Lyanna” Ned shook his head.

“So, when will they marry, father?” Benjen decided to join the conversation. “Not until she bleeds” lord Stark clearly uncomfortable about that specific topic. “Which she hasn’t, yet.” Lyarra cut in before anyone could ask. Lyanna lowering her head in bit of embarrassment.

“The letter also says that you will meet the prince at the tourney and the betrothal will be announced shortly after.” He looked straight to his daughters eyes. She nodded.

“I cannot believe it. My wild daughter who dresses like a boy, trains with swords and arrows, will be the next queen of the seven kingdoms.” Lyarra sighed.

“That is all for now. Brandon, Benjen your training starts soon. Ned you of course will get your room back. I’ll send servants to help you unpack everything thing. Lyanna, wife you stay. Everyone else is dismissed.” The boys all hugged her sister at once and said some thing in hushed voices, before leaving.

“Lyanna. If you do not want this marriage you say the word and I will refuse.” Lyanna could see that her father was uncertain about canceling such huge thing. “No, father. It is fine. I just need some time. I will not be marrying some high lord. I will marry the next king of Westeros. I- I just need to process this. I am okey.” She sent her father a reassuring smile. He returned it. “Good. You can go” Lyarra kissed her daughter on the forehead as she leaves. Lord Rickard went back to look at the letter when he heard his wife giggling. He frowned amused.

“What is it, Lyarra?” She was now laughing like he said the funniest joke.

“Our, our daughter. This wild little thing will be the queen of Westeros.” She kept laughing. He too started laughing. “The old gods have mercy on that boy.”

The day went on without other concerns. The children were catching up yet you could see that his normally talkative daughter was quiet. She will be alright lord Stark thought. She’s is a stark of Winterfell.


	5. Let the game begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The north travel south. The tyrells plot. The royal family arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments I love to read them:)

**280 A.C.**

**Lyanna Stark**

The further they rode, the less she saw of her home. Getting smaller and further away by the hour. She knew that it’ll be years until she could visit Winterfell again after the marrying the prince. Lyanna would have to get used to south and especially kings landing. She has heard stories about the large city from travelers in winter-town. That it had a strong scent of sweat and shit, combined with the usual hotness of the south. She did not know if she could believe them, however the excitement was still there.

“You nervous, Lya?” Next to her was her best friend Dacey Mormont. She befriended her years ago, when she visited bear island, a couple of times. Their love for warrior queens and training sessions together, brought them close. Lyanna saw her as a sister, she never had.

A small smile on my face,”A little, I admit. Everything will change the moment we arrive in summerhall.”

After the raven from kings landing, I had to tell someone and Dacey was the only one I trusted outside of my family.

Dacey looked straight ahead. The northern party was in a good pace. Father and mother insisted to get there in time, since northerners lived the farthest away. Father had stayed behind to attend his to his duty and he always like to remind them: _There must always be a stark in Winterfell._

Her father’s banner men like house Glover, Manderly, Karstark, Reed and some more, accompanied them south.

Her brother Ned was on her left side. Deep in thoughts as he barely said anything since his return. She noticed the glances he gave when he thought she was not looking. _What is that all about?_

“What do you think is the prince like? Other the handsome, charming perfect prince?” Dacey interrupted her thoughts.

“I do not know. We only heard about the rumors. I guess we will have to find out.” Lyanna replied unconcerned.

“We? HA! Lya it is you only will marry the next king of westeros, not me.” Dace kept laughing.

I looked down blushing. _What is wrong with me? Blushing? Really Lyanna?_

“Let her be, Dacey.” The recognizable voice of lady Maege Mormont, Dacey’s mother. Her mother was also in her own horse riding up to her. Dacey made space and talked to her mother.

“Quite the events unfolding, don’t you think, dear daughter?” Her mother has become more clingy and monitored everything she did. She even tried to force to ride in the carriage provided for her, but she refused. Her father eventually came with a solution. She will be allowed to ride on winter, her horse, until they entered house Tully’s territory.

“Very, mother. A lot will happen and change in harrenhal. But as long as the north holds together, we will be alright.” I send her a reassuring smile. She responded the same.

**The tyrells**

**Olenna Tyrell**

“Agghh, I cannot wait to get out of this damn carriage. My old arse is getting numb.” Olenna complained for the tenth time in a row. The carriage had space for four. Next to her sat her son’s wife lady Alerie Tyrell née Hightower. Her long silver hair braided in a southern way, with her dress the colors of house Tyrell.

“Mother!” Her youngest daughter looked around shocked as if anyone heard the elderly woman. She flicked her hand ”oh hush girl. Do I look like I care.” Before Janna can answer her, Olenna cut her off,”exactly, darling.” Mina, her other daughter shook her head, amused.

Olenna opened the small window to get a better look where they were,“With this slow pace my son is setting, we will arrive after Starks even.“ The girls giggled.

“Girls, I need you to listen carefully now, japes aside.” The chestbut brown haired girls gave each other a look, knowing where this is going.

She began “As we all know this tourney was arranged to celebrate house Targaryens 280th reign and the first name day of princess Daenerys.” Her eyes locked with both her daughters

“All important lords and ladies from all regions will attend this event. Including, of course the royal family.” Janna had a bright smile and sparks in her eyes at the mention of the royal family,

“The king and queen and their six children. Now. Crown prince Rhaegar is still unmarried nor betrothed. I am absolutely sure the prince will also take this opportunity to look for his bride. Your job is to make an impression on him. Both of you. Remember all that I taught you, girls. And **when** one of you succeed, we will finally have Tyrell blood on the throne.” Olenna ended her dramatic speech.

She glanced at her daughter in law and she had an approving smile.

“We will do our up most best to win the prince’s heart, mother.” Mina replied with confidence.

“Good. It is time for house Tyrell to rise above everyone else.” Olenna said into round

**The royal family**

Harrenhal was a massive castle. The castle has five towers of dizzying size, with equally monstrous curtain walls. The walls are incredibly thick with grey-greenish stone walls and its rooms are built on a scale that would be more comfortable for giants than humans.

At the gate they were welcomed by house Whent, the hosts of the tourney.

Lord Whent and his court kneeled at the arrival of the Targaryens. King Aerys dismounted followed by his sons Rhaegar, Daeron and Aegon. The rest of the family in the royal carriage, behind them.

“Rise, my lord.” The kings orotund voice said. All stood up in unison. The queen and her three children stepping out their little housing to greet the family as well.

“Your majesty, I am honored to welcome you and your family to our castle. I very much hope, the journey here was a pleasant one?” Lord Walter Whent was a rich yet, generous man. King Aerys liked him well enough.

The king nodded,

“May I present you my sons and lovely daughter lady Ella Whent.” Rhaella came standing next to her husband with Viserys holding her hand. Her midwife Wanda carrying Daenerys.

She was pretty girl with noticeable high cheekbones , Rhaella thought. The queen of love and beauty title did her justice.

Greetings were exchanged, before finally making their way in to the legendary castle

The kingsguard got into protective formation to escort the royal family to their respected rooms. Ser Barristan and Ser Gerold leading the way, with Ser Arthur on the right side, Ser Oswell on the left side and Ser Lewyn Martell and Ser Jonothor Darry covering the back.

After Ser Gwayne Gaunt’s accidental injury during training with a stormlander, a new kingsguard was needed, immediately. No doubt, knights and sons of great and minor houses will want to fight for the unoccupied spot.

The halls of the castle were rather gloomy with large windows letting a little sun shine through. The walls were decorated with the Targaryen banner and everywhere you looked were the colors red and black.

Servants and guards bowed deeply when the royals passed them.

Their sleeping rooms were all in the same corridor with a dozen or so guards, watching the hall.

Rhaegar excused himself with Ser Arthur following. Probably to search for the library, Aerys thought. Daeron and Aegon were escorted to their rooms as well, with Rhaella giving Aegon a look to behave himself. Shaena had her room near her parents with Targaryen servants ready to serve her. Rhaella handed Viserys to Wanda. Their nursing room right next to them.

All guards and kingsguard guarded a family member or the rooms they were in.

Rhaella sighed in defeat, She called for servants to help her undress so she could sleep a little before all the houses arrived.

“A council meeting will be starting soon. I better get going.” He passed her and left the room.

_I really hope, the stark girl is a fine young lady, and already flowered. But I am sure, the fierce lady Lyarra raised her right. Soon all the houses will arrive and the game will begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar - 21  
> Lyanna - 14  
> Dacey - 16  
> Elia - 24  
> Shaena - 13  
> Daeron - 11  
> Aegon - 8  
> Viserys - 6  
> Daenerys - 1


	6. the announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet cersei, the daynes and the realm learns about rhaegar and lyanna

**280 A.C.**

**Cersei Lannister**

The golden lioness looked at the mirror for the last time. Her golden hair brushed a hundred times until they were shining. Her gown was sleeveless and made of deep red silk. The golden lions embroidered on her dress matched her hair.

“My lady, you look absolutely gorgeous. There is no doubt the crown prince will fall for you, the second he lays his on you.” Cersei turned around to her childhood friend Melara of house Hetherspoon, one of the bannermen of house Lannister.

She was pretty enough girl with brown freckles on her round face. Armpit long brown hair, and a pony covering her forehead. She wore a blue gown with simple noble material.

They got along well enough, yet she was sometimes too bold. Never to Cersei, she wouldn’t dare but to other young ladies like her. Since their arrival in harrenhal, her and Cersei would badmouth every lady strolling by them.

She often talked about marrying one of the princes, crown prince Rhaegar preferably which made the golden lioness roll her eyes. She had too ambitious ideas way above her status.

Cersei lifted her head at the compliment before checking herself at the full length silver mirror,

“What do you think, Jeyne? Am I presentable enough for the prince?” Cersei received no immediate answer from her other friend Jeyne of house Farman. She too had armpit long blond hair but without the pony. Her green dress barely fitting her. The girl was a bit fat and too shy and stiff for her own good. _Nothing will get between those legs, Cersei thought._ She was not ugly but also no great beauty like Cersei.

“Ey! Farman! Are you not listening to me?!” Cersei screeched at her. The girl jumped in her seat by the lunch table, pale as she has seen a ghost.

“I am sorry, my lady. Of course the prince will not look at another lady after seeing you.” Jeyne answered a bit scared but Cersei bought it. Melara shook her head amused at her stupid daydreaming friend.

“You should stop dreaming and start living in the real world.” Melara reprimanded her. Jeyne lowered her head in shame and nodded.

_Funny, coming from you, Cersei lifted her brow._

Cersei turned around again facing her loyal friends, who were already staring at her. Melara with a smirk and Jeyne looking between Cersei and her other friend. She approached them slowly.

“Maggy the frog promised me a prince. She said I will bare my prince three silver-golden haired children, and wear a crown better than queen Rhaella’s. And my firstborn child will be the special child his graces desire so much” She motioned with her hand for them to stand up. She took Melara’s and Jeyne’s hands in each of her hand. “And you will be the future ladies in waiting for the future queen of westeros.” The girls giggled in excitement.

A knock from the other side of the door. A Lannister knight poking his head in,”My lady. The king and queen will soon enter the great hall. Your lord father commands for your presence by his side.”

“Very well, I am coming.” She lifted her dress a bit to walk faster. The soldier right behind her.

Melara and Jeyne followed behind them.

“Didn’t the witch also say that Cersei will birth three while her prince will have five children of his own?” Jeyne whispered in Melara’s ear. That was the reason, Jeyne was deep in her thoughts back then.

The brown haired girl frowned,”So what? She probably was wrong about the number of children they will have, Jeyne, let it go. We need to concentrate. We are about the see the royal family.” Melara hissed the last part at her friend.

Jeyne nodded quickly and together they walked to the great hall of harrenhal.

**Ashara Dayne**

The court room in king’s landing was a maiden chamber compared to the great hall of harrenhal. That this hall was the largest room from all the known castles was true then.

Ashara estimated that a couple of hundred lords, ladies and their entourages would be gathering here. By the looks of it, the numbers almost reached a thousand people.

“Look at all these people, Ash.” Ashara looked around the hall. Loud chatters and laughter from all the gathered people. Knights bragging about themselves and making bets on who will win. Maidens and ladies giggling and whispering about the handsome young lords and knights. Great and minor lords discussing politics with each other, that could benefit their houses in the near future. This event was huge and will be talked about for ages.

Ashara agreed with a “mhmm”. Her sister Allyria was most excited to about the tourney. The two sisters got along well enough, even though they shared different interests. While Ashara was true southern lady with the hope of marrying a good man and having children, her sister Allyria was the opposite. She was, what people would say, a true dornish woman with her so-called _accidents_ of jumping into the beds with both men and women.

Her father sent Anthony with them as well, to make sure she does not cause scandal for house Dayne.

However, there are no doubts that they are both stunning looking women. With their long almost black hairs and haunting violet eyes. They almost looked identical. The looks both Ashara and sister get from men prove that. 

Ashara D. Allyria D.

“Where are the royal family. All the important houses and representatives are already present.” Anthony slightly looked down at this sister, who was the shortest out of the three, and shrugged. The houses were put into an order.

The long table at the front, is where the family will take their seats. It was still empty, many have noticed that, yet no one spoke out on it. At the front on the left side, was the sigil of house Martell. The Dayne’s and other dornish bannermen were behind house Martell, respectively. Following them with their bannermen were the houses Lannister, Arryn, Tully. On the right side of the hall were the crownlands bannermen, house Stark, Baratheon, Tyrells and at end the Greyjoy’s.

What was odd is that house Stark arrived last in the hall, using the left door on the front. Some she noticed had frowned why they had not entered through the hall main door.

The Lannister’s were clearly unpleasant for being placed behind the Martells. The same goes for the Tyrells throwing glares of disgust at their table neighbors, the Greyjoy’s.

_Oh, this will be fun. Ashara smirked._

Finally the huge doors next to royal‘s table opened, meaning the entrance of the king and his family. Every lord puffed out their chest and the ladies held their backs straight.

The kingsguard stepped out first. All of them taking their positions to protect the most important family in the world.

King Aerys and queen Rhaella entered next, her arm on his.

_Six children and yet the queen looked like she had not aged a day. Must be the valyrian blood keeping her young and beautiful, Ashara noticed._

The king looked the same. An unreadable expression on his features. He glanced at the right side of the hall, where the other families stood. _Where was his grace looking at? She frowned_

Right behind them was the prince every unmarried maid wanted to see all along. Crown Prince Rhaegar. He escorted the lovely princess Shaena Targaryen. She was tall for her age but not too much. No doubt all lords already dreaming about betrothing their sons to her. Behind them followed prince Daeron and prince Aegon. The first boy had a pale face and staring at his feet. Most likely not comfortable to so much attention, despite being a royal prince of the seven kingdoms. His younger brother, Aegon however had a pride walk and his chest puffed out. _This one loves the attention, I see. He is the total opposite of his older brother._

As soon as the family stood at the front, all present took a knee or curtsied. The hall silent, waiting for the king to speak.

“Rise.” The kings said loud, and everyone obeyed. “Welcome, my lords and ladies. I am very honored to be here to celebrate not only 280 year of house Targaryens reign but the first year of my beloved daughter, Princess Daenerys.” The hall clapped. He raised his hand to silence everyone,”This tourney will go down as biggest one in history!” And again everyone clapped loudly. After a while it died down. He turned his head to his left. To the houses on the right. Instinctively, every head turned to them too.

“Why does the king keep looking at the other houses?” Allyria pressed to know. Ashara gave her a stare to be quiet. This girl never knew when to shut her mouth. Always wanting to know everything.

I focused my stare to the right side of the great hall. There were crownlands, Starks, Baratheons, Tyrells and the Greyjoy’s. Among them, Tyrells clothing and colors shone the brightest. Clearly wanting to display their wealth and proudness. The Greyjoy’s attendance surprised me since they were almost cut off in everything else. They must have been sick of that.

The Baratheons were blood mates to the Targaryens and lord Steffon was a good friend of the king, so the knowledge. And lastly house Stark. As soon as the descendants of the former kings of winter, walked past there was a sense of coldness in their path. Like they brought their winter from home with them. I saw two woman, one older with dark brown and streaks of grey and a younger one. She resembled the older woman with her hair color and short build. _Her mother perhaps?_ The girl was beautiful that’s for sure. My staring must have alarmed as she looked at me with a deep frown and an uneasy tight smile. She kept looking around the hall as if she was observing it. I returned it with a similar smile. My attention was brought back to the head of house Targaryen.

He waved his for his eldest to step forward. Immediately the greedy eyes of the unmarried ladies turned to the next king of westeros. He stood tall and confident. His clothing was red and black like the rest of his family. He was beautiful with his shining hair and dark purple eyes, scanning the great room.

“My son, here, as you well know is still looking for a bride.” The excited chatter of the women starting again,”but no more.” _What?_ Every person present had confusion written on their faces. “He has found his bride. And this tourney is also a cause to celebrate my son’s engagement to lady Lyanna Stark, the daughter of lord Rickard stark, warden of the north.” My eyes almost popped out of my eye socks. And it seems I am not the only shocked of this sudden revelation. I turned my head towards house Stark at the other side. The girl was putting on a brave face, but she clearly was nervous. _How old is she? 15?_

“By the seven.” Allyria said shockingly with a bright smile. Even their brother was baffled by this. House Stark rarely intervened in southern politics and now the only daughter of the house Stark will be the next queen? How did that happen?

The older woman, very most likely her the girls mother, whispered into her ear. The king had already his hand stretched out for her. The girl nodded and went up the small stairs to the front.

“This is the first time we will have a union between a Targaryen and a stark. A dragon and a wolf. Ice and fire.. “ the king had gleaming eyes, very much sure of this union and daring anyone to say otherwise

Someone started to politely applaud, and the rest joined until it got louder and louder. The king joined his sons and the girls hands, before stepping back.

The dragon and the wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter we will see the different reactions and a small flashback when lya and rheagar got introduced.  
> pls comment? how do you find this story so far? anything i could do better?  
> Until...next one :D
> 
> Ashara - 19  
> Allyria - 18  
> Cersei - 14


	7. Moving forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School stress and laziness is a bad combination :|  
> I am sorry for not updating. After updating “Black Prince” I will take a break and concentrate on my grades. Updates will come after I finished this semester :)  
> PS.: i found a website called “artbreeder” and I’ll use it from now on. I’ll gave some not every character a face;D so my chapters don’t look too dry.

**280 A.C.**

**1 hour before the announcement**

**Shaena Targaryen**

Shaena was walking the halls of Harrenhal with Ser Darry on guard duty and four house guards . Servants who passed them bowed deeply and made a wide path for her.

Normally her ladies in waiting, lady Jonelle Cerwyn, lady Lollys Stokeworth and lady Morya Frey, would join, but today she did not feel like them accompany her. A little alone time is more appealing to her. She of course knew the duties as princess and one of them was having lords daughters from different houses.

All of them are ladies from respected houses and house Frey, a great house according to some. Shaena almost gagged in disgust when she found out that a fucking Frey would be part of her group of servants. She hadn’t met her yet of course, but she could not help but judge her for her house. Even her brother Viserys knew about the many Freys and bastards from lord Walder Frey, roaming the lands. 20 or so trueborn and the seven knows how many bastards and all from one old man’s balls. Shaena wouldn’t be surprised if that foul man was also committing incest.

Surprisingly, she got along with all three of them from the start. They were shy and meek at first, which is understandable. Any lady would be honored and nervous to serve a valyrian royal princess like her. Nobody wants to anger or disrespect a member of the royal family in any kind of way, without shaming their own house. And not to mention the punishment following those behaviors.

However, what shocked her the most was the friendship between her and lady Morya. The Frey girl was genuine and thoughtful person, with a certain amount of pride and confidence. They had a common ground in most subjects discussed. Who would have thought? Definitely not Shae.

“Your grace!?” A male young voice behind them called. A boy maybe fourteen years old approached hesitantly. A servant boy from her house.

“Yes?” The guard moved closer the princess as protection. The boy glanced at the guard nervously and bowed.

“H-- his grace, i-is asking for your present at-at his chamber forthwith, my princess.” The Boy spoke quickly.

“Very well.”

________________________________

Guarding the chamber doors were Ser Gerold, Arthur and Oswell. They saw them approach and said their “your graces” before Ser Gerold opened the door and announced her arrival.

Shaena saw her parents and brothers Rhaegar, Daeron and Aegon sitting around an oval table. Aegon was babbling to mother who seemed to listen at every word of his, with a kind smile on her beautiful face.

Her mother was her idol since she was a little girl. That valyrian woman was loving mother to all her children and a dutiful queen to her husband and the realm.

She looked back at her father and did a perfect curtsy, just as taught. “Father.”

He waved his hand for her to take a seat next to Aegon. “My dear, come. There are matters of great importance to be discussed.”

**Lyanna Stark**

****

Her assigned bedroom was much spacious than her old room in Winterfell. Well, yes the dark grey walls here were bit gloomy but her mother had already organized for all our rooms be decorated accordingly. A Stark banner hung up above her bed and greyish-white bed sheets. She did not care about the decorations but a reminder from home, couldn’t hurt. She still felt like out of place but their stay here was only temporary.

She must have been lost in her thoughts because she didn’t notice someone else with her in the room. Her brothers have gone to explore the castle without her – those traitors. Leaving her with all this lady stuff and their mother.

“My lady? I have been asked by your lady mother to help you change. She wants you to wear something fresh before the meeting with the royal family.” Tina said to her. She was one of the steward’s daughter’s at her age.

  
  


Lyanna liked Tina. She has been serving her for a while now and considered her a good friend. Back at home when Lyanna would sneak out in the dark, changed into her training clothes, Tina would be there to warn her if anyone was coming.

While her mother did not mind her daughter learning to defend herself, her father was still unhappy about it. The north was only region, besides Dorne, to let women train with weapons. And well the reason Dacey was her best friend was because of the time they trained together when Lyanna visited Bear Island. However now being here with all these highborns she knew that her training will have to wait.

Lyanna turned around and sighed deeply “Of course.“ The meeting. Right. She hadn’t forgotten about it but rather pushed it aside.

Her brothers constantly reminded and slightly teased her. Brandon had even gotten so far to bow and call her “your grace“, which resulted with Lyannas elbow hitting his belly, hard. Benjen laughing his guts out while Ned only smirked at their games. She had to admit that them being here with her eased her anxiety a little bit.

Unfortunately, like her they will marry and leave her alone in this den of Dragons. The only thing she was really thrilled about would be the dragons skull in the throne room. Balerion, Meraxes and Vhagar. The dragons who burned down stone walls and torched entire armies.

Oh, the things she would do and give just to see one fly above kings landing again.

You can’t really blamed her can you?

The only people she knows will leave her, expect for Tina.

That feeling of loneliness scared her.

Betrothed to the crown prince and later marrying him will do that to you. Not to mention the heirs she will have to push out of her.

The terrifying images circulating in her head made her stomach turn. She would love to just jump onto Storm, her grey horse, and ride away. Leaving her family and the rest to deal with themselves and their politics. However it is one thing to reject a lords betrothal, which is scandalous enough. But to say no to the king? Even Lyanna knew that’s a no-go.

Tina presented her different dresses in various colors. One even was black and red, which clearly were colors of house Targaryen. _Too soon_ _, mother._

Lyanna stared long enough before deciding for the blue dress with with a white gown. Tina braided her hair in simple northern braid and after checking her herself for the hundredth times, she walked out of the door. Her mother and brothers waiting for her and together making their way to rooms of the royals.

  
_________________________________

“Are you certain that this will work, father? She loved her father dearly. He was a good and just king. But one usually don’t question a king’s decisions, her septa always tells her. Women are not equals to men in anyway. It is considered ill-mannered for ladies to even voice their opinions in political conversations.

_Women are just pretty things to look at and give birth to children, like some brainless broodmare, Shaena thought bitterly._

_Is that the future of every girl in the seven kingdoms? Is it my future?_

“We hope so. The witch prophesied a Dragonborn child from mine and your mother’s line.“ his eyes looking towards the queen.

“We assumed it will be one of you, at first.” Her mother’s patient voice said, looking at all her children in the room, minus Viserys and Daenerys.

“But now we think it to be our grandchild. However the witch did mention an utmost important key to all of this.” Seriousness in her voice.

“Key? What key, mother?” The usually quiet Daeron asked. Like our older brother Rhaegar, Daeron loved to learn and read. Him and Rhaegar would spent hours in the library.

The playful taunting of her lovely little brother Aegon, did not help to boost up Daeron’s confidence either. These two were like day and night.

But I have noticed a change in my older brother Rhaegar. He acted more like an adult and carried himself in a way. _What changed?_

Now that our parents told us about their plans, I think I know why. A little smirk sitting on my face.

Mother smiled at her second son “An union between ice and fire, my little dragon. Without it, the child will and cannot be born.”

“So… Rhaegar will have to marry the stark girl, since her house and land is the definition of ice? Like how the history books describe the past kings of winter?” Daeron voiced. He was always the smartest of the Targaryen siblings. He will make a great lord, for certain.

_I get it. It makes sense, if you think about it. But what we interpreted it wrong again? My parents would be angry and disappointed. Let’s hope we are right this time._

“There is something else that you need to know.” I leaned forward immediately. „Yes, father?“

“Days before the ceremony and wedding I will send lord Baratheon to Dragonstone. There he will retrieve a chest and other important things as a wedding gift to Rhaegar and his future queen, Lyanna.“ the king stared at Rhaegar, who blushed at the mention of his future wife. “Inside that chest are eggs. Dragon eggs.“ _come again?_

“Dragon eggs, father? Truly?” Aegon asked high pitched. For all his dispassionate for his lessons, Aegon was a sucker for the fire made flesh creatures. Understandable, so is Shaena. She was sure that her purple eyes were gleaming with hope and excitement.

“How many dragons, father?” Rhaegar asked.

“Five. Six when we include the child.”

Eight Targaryens but only five eggs. Not everyone will have a dragon and that is dangerous to think about.

A hard knock at door and Ser Gerold peeking his head in. “Your graces. The Starks are here.”

_Time to meet my future sister-in-law._

**After the announcement**

**Lions of Casterly Rock**

  


He ignored his daughter’s angry yelling altogether. His cold green eyes staring at the desk in front of him, trying to figure out how he did not see this coming. He was the hand of the king for fucks sake. How did he miss this?

In his years of serving, his grace has not once even mentioned those Starks, let alone speak about forging an alliance. And now he betrothed his first son, the future king of Westeros, to lord Starks daughter.

All of these years struggling to pull his houses name out of the mud, because his fathers weaknesses and the mocking from his own his bannermen. His father, Tytos, was laughing stock to everyone. Lords underneath them, borrowing their gold without paying back. Mistresses walking in his mother’s clothes and wearing her jewels!

His fathers death brought Tywin no sadness but relief.

He planned to unite his house and the dragons house through marriages. Cersei to Rhaegar to make her queen and his grandson the future king, and Shaena to Jaime. His master plan now going up in smoke and turning into dust.

He balled his fists in anger and hit the table hard.

Cersei jolting and looking at her father in shock.

“Your whining is worse than that of a dying orphan child on the streets.” His voice was cold and dark.

Cersei huffed,”How can you be so calm about this?! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?

“I did not let ANYTHING happen, child. Careful how you speak to me.” Green eyes staring at each other. “All this time, I advised him to marry Rhaegar to you. He never really declined but as for now, never accepted.”

Tywin chuckled. The king knew from the beginning who will marry his son, but kept stalling.

Cersei’s head was redder than her dress, her feet pacing the room frantically.

“You have to break the alliance, father. I am sure, this all is a stupid mistake and I will marry Rhaegar. Just like you promised me!” Cersei declared to her lord father. The anger and slight fear vivid in her mother’s green eyes.

“No.” Tywin replied

“No?”

“His grace is not weak enough to influence to our advantage. He knows what he’s doing. The question is why? Why that wolf girl. That I need to find out before its too late. And after I figure out why he chose her, we can bribe him to replace her with you. Other than her family being the longest ruling family in Westeros, there’s nothing special about her. A wolf is nothing compared to a lion”

After calming down somewhat, his daughter left but still clearly upset.

_My daughter will be queen and no one will come between that._

**Suns of Dorne**

**Elia Martell**

“Who even invited those fucking northerners anyway?! It is not like the care about southern politics. They barely leave their cold wasteland?!” Oberyn said. He sat lazily at one of the yellow chairs with Ellaria on his lap.

**Ellaria Sand**

“Mother, will not be pleased the slightest.” Doran voiced. He glanced at Elia who was staring at her hands on her lap. Her shoulders slumped.

He approached her,”I am sorry El. I know you wanted this more than anything.” She shrugged but gave no answer.

“The prince is not even that good-looking.” Oberyn whispered but clearly not quiet enough.

Elia and Ellaria snapping their heads his way faster than a viper. Elias eyes were watery and disappointed.

“This doesn’t have to mean anything, right?” Ellaria asked after no one spoke for awhile.

“What do you mean?” Elia asked confused.

Ellaria got up and walked up to Elia. “I mean that, yeah they are betrothed but we have seen some betrothals being cancelled, haven’t we?”

“And by cancelled you mean, breaking them apart, purposely?” Elia replied. Ellaria nodded slowly.

“It has been some time since a Martell married a dragon again. I think mother would want us to do everything we can to achieve that. To make house Martell powerful and stronger.” Doran declared.

“Sister. It is time to use our infamous dornish seduction techniques against the prince.” Oberyn smirked.

The girl sighed but knew that if she wanted to become the most powerful woman in the world, she will have to do anything and everything she can.

**The spider**

_He fooled us. The king fooled us all, the spider thought._

He was irritated by this turn of events but hide it well. There was no time for distraction.

He walked to his chamber assigned to him. He took a pen and paper. His friend needed to know about this, forthwith. The children were the most important and needed to kept safe and hidden.

Their time will come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut out the meeting between Rhaegar and Lyanna and move forward. I am already dragging this whole thing out :P  
> Kudos, comments and ideas are very welcomed.


End file.
